The object of this invention is to provide a safer and more economical passenger vehicle for both local in-town travel and long distance travel. A dual power system is provided, namely, a rear wheel direct electric drive for short distance travel and an entirely separate front wheel drive for long distance travel including a transverse axis internal combustion engine.
Another major object of the invention is to provide a narrow vehicle having a strong lightweight frame which will minimize collision injuries, particularly those suffered in head-on collisions. The front of the vehicle frame tapers to a near point so that on impact with an obstruction a lateral glancing or deflecting of the vehicle will take place rather than a crushing blow.
A unique steering system for the narrow vehicle is employed whereby lateral tilting of the steering wheel will effect the tilting of the vehicle body, main frame and front steering wheel assembly relative to the rear axle and wheels which remain level. The vehicle body and frame are self-righting under the action of spring suspension means.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.